The present invention relates to a power cord connector and in particular to a connector for detachably engaging a single power cord with any number of separate electrically operated devices. 2. The Prior Art
Until recently almost all electrically operated devices, such as appliances, powered hand tools, and the like, have been provided with a permanently attached power cord or cable. Many such power cords, especially those for large tools, are of heavy crosssection and are difficult to fold into a storage container or tool box along with the appliance or tool. Also the average person accumulates more than one electrically operated device, and thus gets a substantial inventory of electric power cords which represents a sizeable investment. Recently the manufacturers of electrical devices, such as appliances and tools, have been interested in providing removable power cord sets of standard design which may be interchanged with different electrically powered devices. Such removable power cord sets must be capable of making good electrical connection and also be easily removable, but not liable to be accidentally disengaged.
The types of electrical devices which may apply the interchangeable power cord principle of the present invention include the more traditionally male operated devices such as electrically powered tools including drills, sanders, saws, and the like, and the more traditionally female operated devices such as hair dryers and all types of kitchen appliances including toasters, mixers, and the like. This is, of course, only a partial listing and is not intended to exclude other related areas, such as home entertainment equipment, industrial control cabinets and electronic testing devices.
Examples of detachable power cord connectors which are known in the prior art are represented, for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 2,947,966; 2,988,724 and 3,843,224, all of which relate to a locking connector for portable electric tools; 3,054,080, which relates to an electric fry pan type of appliance; 3,309,113, which is intended for use with tubular members; and 2,787,770; 3,177,464; 3,551,880; and 3,594,696, all of which relate to quick disconnect, multiple terminal connectors.